No fue mi intencion
by kogan 3
Summary: Una noche Kendall llorando en su cama preguntandose ¿porque te cierto Kendall le avia pegado a Logan (su novio) Quieren saber mas? pues lean y sabran :D a y plis dejen Reviews (comentarios) para saber en que mejorar


No fue mi intencion

Una noche Kendall llorando en su cama preguntandose ¿porque te pege?.Es cierto Kendall le avia pegado a Logan (su novio)

(EL RECUERDO PASO HACE UNA HORA)

-Logan si continuas peleando te juro que te matare¡-Digo Kendall enojadisimo

-Entonses no me agas enojar Kendall-Digo Logan tambien muy enojado

-Me tienes arto deja de ponerte celoso ya te dige que Jo es solo una amiga-Respondio Kendall

-Pues sabes algo no te creo porque para dejar que te aga cualquier cosa esta bien claro a eso se le llama una amiga-Volvio a decir Logan enojado

Luego Kendall no lo soporto mas y simplemente le pego en la cabesa asiendo que empesara a sangrar mucho hay kendall se arrepintio ensegida trato de ayudar a levantar a logan pero justito hay llegaron Carlos y James y lo mimaron a Kendall con cara enojada

-Kendall por que le pegaste a logan¡-Digo Carlos demaciado enojado pero tambien medio sorprendido

-Yo se los puedo explicar-Trato de decir Kendall pero sus amigos no les crelleron

-No puedo creerlo pense que era tu novio-Digo James muy enojado

-Pero esperen le pege sin querer a loguie me avia enojado mucho y sin querer le pege perdon-Volvio a decir Kendall muy arrepentido

-Hoy logan dormira con nosotros porque si se queda con vos deseguro lo matas-Digo un muy enojado Carlos para que luego el y James ayudaran a Logan para llevarselo a su piesa

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

-No lo puedo creer ¿por que le pege? Ya se mañana ablare con loguie aver si me perdona-Digo Kendall para luego quedar profundamente dormido

Carlos y James pudieron hacer que la sangre parara y le pusieron una benda en la cabesa para que no le duela mas asique al final logan y Carlos durmieron juntos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Carlos y James abian ido a la pisina le preguntaron si Logan queria ir con ellos pero el respondio que no y despues los otros dos se fueron.  
Cuando Kendall noto que Logan estaba solo se aserco a el lo abraso pero logan se safo provocando que Kendall se enogara un porquito pero que se pudiera controlar

-Logan Por favor dejame ablar contigo-Trataba de decir Kendall

-Como queres que te perdone si me dejastae la cabesa sangrando?-Respondio y volvio a preguntar Logan

-No se Loguie-Digo Kendall

-No se si te podre perdonar kendall deveras me lastimaste mucho-Volvio a decir Logan

-Mira Henderson yo te pege por tus celos de mierda entiendes-Digo Kendall ya demaciado enojado

-Perdon Kendall no te quiero aser enojar pero no confio en Jo por ser tu ex-novia-Digo Logan para luego notar que Kendall lo abrasaba

-Aww Loguie sabes que vos eres el dueño de mi corazon y eso nadie lo puede cambiar-Digo Kendall para luego darle un sueve beso en los labios

-Te amo kendall-Digo Logan para que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos pero esta ves no de tristesa sino de felizidad

-No loguie no llores que me aras llorar ami tambien-Respondio Kendall abrasandolo a Logan Despues llegaron James y Carlos y no pudieron evitar enojarse un poc

-Kendall suelta a Logan-Grito James enojado y eso sivio Kendall solto a Logan y cuando vieron que tenia lagrimas en los ojos hay explotaron

-Ustedes no entienden Logan y yo ya nos reconsiliamos chicos ya no importa-Digo Kendall Sonriendo

-Deveras ya se reconsiliamos?-Digo Carlos para luego ve que los dos asentian-Que bueno chicos pero kendall te dire algo llegas a volver a lastimar a Logan denuevo y juro que yo personalmente te mato entendido?-volio a decir Carlos

-Jaja juro que nunca volvere a hacerle daño a loguie-Digo kendall

-Keni sabes que te amo mucho-Digo Logan mirando a Kendall a los ojos

-Yo tambien te amo-Digo Kendall y luego sellaron su amor con un beso de amor verdadero

EXTRAS:

Logan: Wow que buena nove

Kendall: Si es verdad re buena la nove

Yo: Basta dejen de mentir chicos

Carlos: No es mentira es buena la nove tal ves algunos errores de ortografia o algo asi pero es tu primer nove ten pasiensia

James: Si es verdad ta ves uno que otro error pero solo eso jaja

Yo: bue grasias chicos

L,K,C,J: Denada

L,K Y Yo:OK AHORA DEJEN SUS REWIERS

C,J: Y HASTA LA PROXSIMA

OJALA LES ALLA GUSTADO LA NOVE JEJE PUES BYEE Y DEJEN REWIERS AVER EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR 


End file.
